


gorgeous nightmare

by tash_xo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash_xo/pseuds/tash_xo
Summary: She knows damn well that she can handle a nightmare. She's just glad this one's a gorgeous nightmare.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	gorgeous nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i'm transferring some of my old fics from ff.net onto here. this was written in 2014 so please don't be too harsh lol

Calloused hands against her skin, setting every nerve in her body alight. Piercing blue eyes that seem to stare into her very soul.

Small hands, rough but gentle, tangled in his hair, tugging with just enough pressure.

Small ebony hairs gently scratch her jaw as their mouths move in sync. She can feel his toned chest through his top, as he presses closer to her.

She fits against him perfectly, every curve of her body, every sharp line of his.

Part of her thinks she's already in too deep, he's a pirate, the antagonist to Peter Pan's legendary tale. Then, she abruptly pushes that thought away because, no, he's not a villain, not anymore. He may have too much swagger( _she loves it really, but is too proud to admit it, even to herself_ ), he may still be the cocky, arrogant bastard whose throat she held a knife against but he's changed. He's not a villain.

He's still got his charm, able to make any lady weak at the knees with just one look, but he saves his **_real_** affection for her. That's not to say he doesn't flirt with anyone else, because _oh boy_ _ **yes he does**_ , but the sweet, endearing comments and confessions are for her ears **only.**

His hair still always looks sex-ruffled, which causes Ruby to smirk at her whenever her enters the diner. His eyebrows and lips should be illegal, the amount of obscene gestures he makes at her using only those specific facial features. She wonders vaguely whether she can arrest him for that, because those expressions make her want to jump him, and she shouldn't be thinking like that when she's having lunch with her parents, son and baby brother.

But then there's the adorable shyness he gets when its just the two of them and they're in front of his room at the B&B - because its as new to him as it is to her, _he's never been in this situation before_. He's only really been with Milah, and then he was in control of the pace of the relationship. Now, he's letting her lead, and doesn't want to scare her away by being too forward.

So she just grabs his jacket, kisses him as hard and passionately as she can, and yanks the door open.

He 's passionate and a nightmare to control and she thinks that if he didn't care about her then he'd be damn near impossible to rein in. He's like her in that aspect: rash and reckless, acting without thinking about the consequence. He's brutal and cruel when he needs to be; he's just as easily gentle and caring. She knows that the brutal side only comes out when they're ( _she's_ ) in danger, but a small part of her is apprehensive of what would happen if he reverted back to old habits.

But then she feels him stirring next her, with a rough, sleep-laced, "Morning, love." She knows that he's not going to change, that he cares, he's not going to leave her. And she knows damn well that she can handle a nightmare.

She's just glad this one's a gorgeous nightmare.


End file.
